


Twilight is bullshit.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: All time low. [6]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Riack, Vampire Alex Gaskarth, Vampire Gang, Vampire Hunters, Vampire nearly everyone, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Whatever the hell Alex and Zack's ship name is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Zack moves to a new city where he quickly discovers things are not quite what they seem.
Relationships: Alex Gaskarth/Zack Merrick, Jack Barakat/Rian Dawson
Series: All time low. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519757
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Zack dropped the last of the boxes on the coffee table and sat down on the floor against the wall. Leaning his head back against the wall, he stared up at the ceiling of his new home while he thought of what lead to him coming here.

People had been getting attacked a lot. Like, a concerning amount for the police not to notice and so Zack had decided the best course of action was to move to a different city. He would miss his old home in Hawaii but moving back to his home town of Baltimore would be good for more than just not getting attacked by whatever animal or person had been killing people back where he'd left. 

Getting up, Zack started to unpack what he could. His furniture had thankfully been delivered so he didn't need to sleep in a sleeping bag for very long. A knock sounded at the door and Zack frowned a bit before going to open it. 

When he opened the door, a man half smiled at him. The man was around his height with combed brown hair, dark eyes and almost the same build as him, 

"Hello?" Zack asked and the man smiled a bit more, 

"Hey uh, I'm Rian, your neighbor. I was wondering if you needed any help with anything" 

"I think I'm okay, I'm Zack" Zack said, "Where do you live?" 

Rian jerked a thumb to the apartment beside his own, "Right there man" 

"Oh that's pretty awesome" Zack said and Rian grinned at him. Zack being a little taken aback at how sharp Rian's canines seemed but he quickly got over it as Rian said he was gonna let him go and walked back to his apartment. Zack closing the door and locking it tight, still thinking of Rian's overly sharp canines. 

"I'm tired" Zack muttered to himself, "That's it...I'm just tired". 

Going off to his room, Zack laid down on his bed, staring at the alarm clock beside it. 6:30pm wasn't a weird time to go to bed right? 

Before Zack could think of anything else, his eyelids were slipping closed and he slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack had settled in nicely. 

Once he had gotten over how weird Rian's teeth were, he started inviting the other man around. Rian was a nice person who seemed to know a lot about the city. 

"I grew up here too man" Rian said one time, drinking beer, "then I moved to Tennessee but some shit happened so I moved back" 

"What happened?" Zack had asked before he could have stopped himself but Rian just chuckled and shook his head, 

"Maybe one day I'll tell you". 

Ignoring how ominous that sentence was, Zack nodded and took a drink of his beer. Rian suddenly getting a gleam in his eye that didn't exactly scare Zack but certainly put him on edge,

"You should come out with my boyfriend and I this weekend" Rian said and Zack wrinkled his nose, 

"You have a boyfriend?" 

"Shocking I know, his names Jack" 

"...Sure, I'll come" Zack nodded, deciding he didn't have anything better to do besides go out with his new friend and possibly make more friends along the way. Rian grinned and the two talked for a bit longer before Rian had to go and Zack was left alone again. 

The weekend came pretty fast. Rian knocking on his door and Zack opened it up to see not only Rian standing there but also a slightly taller man with dark hair and dark eyes with a crooked smile as he looked at Zack who closed his door and locked it. 

"Ready?" Rian asked and Zack nodded, 

"As I'll ever be" 

"C'mon!" The man who Zack presumed was Jack said and he ran off, Rian and Zack following after the man to the ground floor. Leaving the apartments to head off to a bar which Jack said had good booze and he'd dragged Zack and Rian along. 

Once they got there, Zack relaxed progressively more as the night went on. He hardly noticed that Jack had the same sharp canines as Rian or the fact that their skin was ice cold to the touch. 

"Alex!" Jack shouted eventually and Zack looked confused, 

"Alex?" 

"Another friend of ours!" Rian said and Zack nodded, taking a sip of his drink and nearly choking when the most beautiful person walked over. 

He was tall and thin like Jack but had a messy mop of pink hair and stubble instead of a full beard. He wore a jean jacket over his clothes and ripped jeans. All around a good looking dude that Zack would not mind getting to know. 

"This is our new buddy Zack" Jack said, gesturing to Zack who'd finally managed to get a hold on his coughing and he waved at Alex who smiled and waved back, 

"Hey Zack" Alex said, "how's it going?" 

"...Pretty well" Zack said and Alex smiled a bit more at him, Zack once again noticing the sharp canine teeth that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up but he ignored it albeit hesitantly. 

"We're gonna get along Zack" Alex said with a smile as he took a drink of his own beer, "I can tell" 

Zack could only nod, his voice seemingly stolen by the beautiful person in front of him. 

He was fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

Zack was literally fucked. 

He'd gotten a bit tipsy before Alex had dragged him onto the dance floor, grabbing Zack's hands to place them on his waist and they'd danced for a while before Alex leaned in, asking quietly if Zack would wanna get out of there to which Zack found himself nodding along to against his better judgement. 

Alex had grinned and dragged Zack off. The two getting a taxi back to what Zack assumed was Alex's apartment which was in a part of town Zack had never seen before which was not a good sign. 

Alex had paid the cab driver and lead Zack up to his apartment where once the door was closed, Alex was kissing Zack. His lips were cold but his hair was soft, Zack running his fingers through the long pink strands and tugging gently which made a soft moan come from Alex's lips. 

Zack eventually pulled away for air and stared at Alex who's pupils were blown wide, his tongue slowly darting out to wet his dry lips and Alex jerked his head towards the direction of a door which Zack understood to mean 'Bedroom?'. 

He nodded almost immediately. 

Alex grinned and pulled Zack to the bedroom, practically shoving Zack backwards onto the bed and climbing on top of him to sit on his lap, slowly taking off his jacket to toss it aside before surging forwards to kiss Zack again. Pulling away hardly at all to whisper, 

"You know Zack...you're lucky you're cute" 

Zack raised an eyebrow at Alex who just grinned. In the dim light from the streetlights outside, Zack could once again see those sharp canine teeth, 

"Lucky you're a sweetheart too...a cute sweetheart" Alex continued to whisper, reaching up to put a hand on Zack's chest and rub gently, "which is why I won't bite you tonight..." 

Before Zack could ask what Alex meant, Alex was kissing him again and all thoughts flew right out the window, figuring it was just some half drunken ramble of Alex's and besides, he had much more...important things to focus on at the moment. 

Like getting Alex's pants off.


End file.
